


On His Terms

by titansatemysoul



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mentioned Spoilers up to Chapter 13, Older IgNoct, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titansatemysoul/pseuds/titansatemysoul
Summary: After a frustrating and slightly painful day of training, Ignis wants nothing more than to be with Noctis, who's more than happy to oblige; on his terms, of course.





	

“It’s certainly been a _day_ ,” Ignis says, setting his visor on the dresser before him, brow knitted together in frustration. He’s just come out of a shower, beads of water crawling down the lines of his back and seeping in to the towel wrapped around his waist.

“Did something happen?” Noctis asks, lounging in an armchair facing the large window, glancing over as Ignis braces both hands against the wood, stretching out his back, coiled with tension.

“Establishing a novel fighting technique that relies solely on hearing, spatial awareness and Elementia? Something always happens Noct,” Ignis retorts, sagging on his hands.

“I miss my weapons,” Ignis sighs, turning to take careful steps towards their bed. He stops, and Noctis watches as his knee bends forward, testing his placement before he pivots, falling uncharacteristically back onto the mattress. “I realize the importance of knowing how to go without but,” he sighs, tilting his head upward in Noctis’ direction, unseeing, but towards him all the same. “After nearly a decade of simply learning to accommodate, I’m a barely more than novice once again.”

Noctis waits, turning his attention away from the starless sky and his musings the battles yet to be fought. He meets Ignis’ eye, though he doesn’t know it of course, following the fine lines of the scar over one side, to the mark on his nose, down to the slight pock of his lip.

“Gladio bested me, more than usual,” Ignis continues, letting his head fall back down. “I should have the advantage by now, I live my whole life this way, not just a few hours of training with my eyes covered.”

Noctis hums in acknowledgement, before abandoning his place to join Ignis, sinking down beside him. Ignis shifts, curling slightly into Noctis’ sitting form, towel pulling precariously downward.

“I think I’d have liked to see you fall on your ass a few times. it doesn’t happen very often,” Noctis says, a casual hand finding a perch on Ignis’ muscled shoulder, rewarded with a dubious look behind wet bangs. “I’m sorry I don’t have more time to join you.”

Ignis makes a sound of agreement, pulling his hand out from under himself, barely groping before he finds Noctis’.

“The last time I saw you, before, you were barely capable of walking, could barely make your targets. Watching you fight now, I think it’s incredible.”

Noctis can feel the hand tense, can see Ignis flinch in his peripherals.

“Don’t over estimate me,” Ignis says thinly. “It’s only in the last few years I’ve reached the barest competence. Everything is a risk, a measure of how much I’m capable, and I’ll never be able to stand alone.”

Noctis shifts, pulling one leg up to sit facing Ignis, bringing his hand up to touch the backs of his knuckles, slightly bruised and sensitive, to his lips.

“You shaved,” Ignis observes, as the back of his hand brushes against Noctis’ cheek.

“Only because you like it,” Noctis says. “Even if what you say is true, I’d prefer you not venture out alone regardless,” Noctis says, kneading his fingers into the palm, relaxing the muscles. “You’ll never have reason to, if I have any say.”

He understands, Ignis has always been one of the best, always carrying an air of silent confidence, his body a deceptively lethal weapon. To Noctis, he’s exactly the same, but if the others are to be believed, it wasn’t always so while he was gone.

“When I hated training with Gladio, you always harped on me about seizing the opportunity to learn a new skill, gaining whatever advantage I could, the more unpredictable, the better. Don’t you still believe that?”

The curve of Ignis’ eyebrow arches upwards, giving him a wry smile, as Noctis reaches forward to card his hand through his damp locks, pleased when Ignis leans into the touch.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t impart my own wisdom back to me,” he says, a sarcastic lilt to his voice. “Forgive me, I don’t mean to put my frustrations onto you. Today was particularly troublesome is all, I feel completely drained. I don’t recall running drills being this hard when we were first learning. Am I really getting that old?”

“Don’t start Iggy,” Noctis chides him, giving a gentle tug on his hair. After a moment, he asks quietly, “Are you having trouble sleeping?”

At that, Ignis drops Noctis’ hand, clutched it to his chest.

“I,” he looks like he wants to deny it, but Noctis sleeps beside him, feels him shudder in the middle of the night, hears the start of his breath when he’s jolted awake.

He’s woken up before, but Ignis always shushes him, tells him its nothing and insists he’s alright. Now, Noctis just moves, curling around Ignis without a word, and even though Ignis probably knows he’s awake, he doesn’t fight him.

“Is it pain?” Noctis asks. “Because we can get you a sleeping draught, I remember the one I had in Altissia that let me sleep like the dead.”

A look of sorrow crosses Ignis’ face, in remembrance of the injuries Noctis sustained years ago from Leviathan, Ardyn, and the destruction of Altissia.

It all seems so close to Noctis, his life frozen in place for what felt like an instant. For Ignis, there’s been a decade to replay the events which led up to Noctis’ departure when left alone in the darkness, so vivid his in mind’s eye, like his life was stilled just the same.

“It’s foolish,” he says quietly. “After so long, but sometimes I wake, and I find myself expecting to see.”

Noctis doesn’t bother to hide the grimace on his face, swallows the pain that settles in his chest. It’s not foolish at all, and having Noctis back at his side has undoubtedly opened old wounds, though Ignis may never admit it.

“I’m sorry,” he says solemnly, but Ignis is already sitting up, reaching out for Noctis. His hands land on the edge of Noctis’ shoulders, but easily drag their way upwards to cup his face, pulling them together, reassuring him in the touch of his lips.

“Don’t start,” Ignis repeats Noctis’ own words back to him, the corners of his mouth showing the slightest upward tilt. “It’s only unpleasant, and I have no regrets.”

Noctis leans forward, capturing Ignis with parted lips, hands coming up to caress his forearms. Ignis opens for him easily, running his tongue along the inside of Noctis’ upper lip. His hand drops to support himself as Noctis ventures forth, exploring his mouth while wandering over Ignis’ chest, palm outstretched.

“You implied were tired,” Noctis reminds him as Ignis’ mouth wanders over his jawline to find his neck.

“You misread the implication,” Ignis corrects him, grazing his teeth over Noctis’ quickening pulse. Noctis allows him to pull them downward, legs still hanging partway off the bed.

It isn’t until Ignis emits a quiet hiss, coupled with a look of discomfort that Noctis pulls away.

“Are you alright?” he asks, concerned, taking a quick once over of Ignis’ body, scanning for any potential injuries.

“Fine,” Ignis says quickly. “I told you, it was quite a day. Cor is far more relentless now that he doesn’t have to train with us. It’s probably just a strain.”

“Ignis,” Noctis scolds him, exasperated as he rights himself. “If you’ve already over exerted yourself, we can’t have you miss training because you pulled a groin muscle.”

“Tired, Noct, not arthritic,” Ignis retorts, but grabs onto Noctis’ arm, holding him in place. When Noctis looks back at him, he’s met with longing, and a tinge of sadness. “Please. We’ve lost so much time already.”

The truth burns Noctis, as much as Ignis’ expression disarms him. He stands, pulling his shirt over his head, catching Ignis’ crestfallen expression as he reappears from under the fabric.

“You’ll get your way,” Noctis placates him, undoing the clasp of his trousers. “Unlike you, I was still dressed.”

Noctis kicks them off, letting them crumple in a pile with his shirt, as Ignis finds a better position on the bed just below the pillows. His towel falls by the wayside, revealing the erection Noctis could feel when they were against one another. It stirs Noctis’ own, already half hard as he crawls over Ignis.

Hands on either side of his head, Noctis kisses him, hungry as he bites Ignis’ bottom lip en route to the recesses of his mouth. He collapses beside him, chest to chest, reaching down to grasp the length of their cocks, pressing them together.

This time the hiss that escapes between Ignis’ teeth is all pleasure, no pain as Noctis tugs them, grip expanding as they both harden completely in his palm. The pad of his thumb presses against Ignis’ tip, coaxing out the first dribble of precome, as they parry their tongues against one another, neither willing to submit.

“Noctis,” Ignis breathes, saliva coated lips brushing the corner of his mouth. “More.”

Noctis only recaptures his mouth, replacing any words with his tongue, even when Ignis’ hand finds its way downward, cupping his ass and pulling them closer together.

“Please,” Ignis moans when Noctis reaches down to caress his sac, carefully grasping. “Noct, more.”

“Don’t worry,” Noctis says, grasping at his waist in order to, roll Ignis beneath him again. “You’ll get more.”

“On my terms. Now, turn over.”

Ignis lets out a contented sigh, pleased as he acquiesces to Noctis’ request. Noctis immediately sinks down trace the dip between Ignis’ shoulder blades, tasting fresh water and soap. His hand has already found one of the soft rounds of Ignis’ ass, squeezing as fingers find their way to the puckered hole between them.

“Noct,” Ignis says, looking back as though to watch. “The lubricant.”

“Just trust me Ignis,” Noctis says, pausing the trail of his tongue to place an affectionate kiss to the small of his back. “I’ll make you feel good.”

Noctis sits back, legs folded under him as he observes, Ignis on his stomach, arms lying haphazardly on either side, legs spread to accommodate him. A soft pink blush as settled over Ignis’ shoulders, and he can see the same on his cheeks where his head is turned to one side.

“Relax,” Noctis says, syrupy and smooth. “Let me do this for you, okay?”

Then Noctis has his hands on either side of Ignis’ hips, pulling them up, causing his back to arch as Noctis shuffles forward on his knees, already leaning towards his target.

Ignis barely has time to stabilize himself as Noctis grips his ass cheeks, spreading them apart just as the tip of his tongue traces the rim of his entrance. Whatever words Ignis might have uttered get lost in a startled exhale and twitch of his hips as Noctis licks again, this time in an upward sweep.

Noctis bends, allowing his legs to sink into the mattress so he can comfortably lean into Ignis, lapping at his hole, letting his saliva coat the surrounding skin.

“Noct,” Ignis rasps as Noctis turns his head slightly to bite softly into the lean meat of one of his cheeks.

“Is it good?” Noctis asks, tilting himself to the side so Ignis can hear him.

“Of course,” Ignis moans, one of Noctis’ thumbs wandering around his rim. “But you Noct, I want you t –“

“Don’t concern yourself with me,” Noctis says, pressing his thumb into the wetness. “Like you said, you’ve had a long day.”

He straightens himself, replacing his thumb with his tongue once again, pushing against the tight ring of muscle. Ignis is leaning into him now, the muscles beneath Noctis’ grasp relaxing with every pass and prod of his tongue. He’s able to press it further inside now, Ignis’ voice turning into mewls muffled by their sheets.

The sound has Noctis’ cock standing on edge, twitching with the need for contact. He gives Ignis’ ass a satisfied squeeze, carding a hand to push away his unkempt hair before reaching down to grasp his own erection. Ignis’ ass is pressed up against the side of his face, but that only makes Noctis attempt to delve deeper, causing Ignis’ moans shift in an upward inflection, which has precome dripping over Noctis’ fist.

“I don’t want to leave you,” Ignis pleads, fists balled up at his shoulders. “I want us both.”

Noctis has begun to suck on Ignis’ hole, and it dissolves the words the way sugar Ignis sometimes puts in his morning coffee. After a moment, he pulls away, catching his breath as he works his hand over his length, unable to take his eyes off the hole that quivers, abandoned and wanting in front of him.

“Don’t worry Ignis,” Noctis soothes him, voice low and husky. “I’m not missing out on anything.”

He peppers kisses over his cheeks, unable to keep from a lecherous grope to his ass, winding his hand down and under Ignis, finding his cock and offering languid strokes.

“I’m taking care of myself,” he tells him, and Noctis can actually see the shudder that runs through Ignis’ body at his confession. “It feels so much better with you in my mouth, I love it.”

“You could let me,” Ignis says weakly, bucking his hips forward into Noctis’ grip.

“I can’t,” Noctis tells him, the smirk apparent in his tone. “I need you to spread yourself for me, okay?”

There’s a whine, and Noctis stills the hand on Ignis’ cock, while spreading his own precome down his length, working himself in his palm.

“Will you let me do this Iggy? Please,” Noctis asks, squeezing Ignis’ length in a silent plea. “ _This_ is what I want.”

He might have gone weak at the knees had he not already been sitting, when Ignis reaches backwards, placing his hands on his ass, spreading them to reveal his entrance again, still glistening and slick with Noctis’ saliva.

“Ignis,” Noctis stifled a groan, thinking he could come from the sight alone, rushing forward to pick up where he left off. He’s stroking Ignis again, in time with his other hand as he fucks his tongue inside him, bottom lip catching on Ignis’ puckered skin. Its more difficult to find leverage, with no free hand to support himself relying on Ignis’ body alone, but Noctis is unperturbed, tilting his head to the side for a fresh angle.

“I can’t take much more,” Ignis whimpers, now unabashed in the backward rock of his hips. Noctis can only moan a muffled acknowledgment, unyielding in his actions. “ _Majesty_ please.”

The title electrifies, sending a shock down Noctis’ spine, as he laps his tongue frantically against Ignis. His hand is covered in shallow streams of precome, both teetering on the edge as Noctis pulls himself away, out of breath and panting.

He releases them both, and Ignis’ hands drop as Noctis urgently guides him onto his back. Ignis’ legs fall open easily, placed around Noctis, boneless with lust and desperation. Before he can inquire about the sudden change, Noctis captures the familiar head of his cock between his lips, tasting salt as he sinks down, bracing his hands on Ignis’ pelvis.

There’s a hand scrambling to find his head almost instantly, tangling in his hair as Noctis sucks, flattening his tongue to run along the shaft. He moans around him, his own cock brushing against his abdomen where he’s bent himself in half, jumping with each contact.

Noctis can feel muscles constricting underneath his fingers, and Ignis’ breathing is louder, mixed in with Noctis’ name and high pitched pleas. Doubling his efforts, Noctis takes him down until the head of his cock is pressed into the back of his throat. Ignis’ cock is tight in his mouth as he comes up, and hand on his head almost immediately pressing him back down. Noctis complies, providing suction and tongue and Ignis guides him until his hips buck upwards, fingers clenched, and he releases into Noctis’ mouth with sharp cry.

His hand falls from Noctis’ head almost immediately, but Noctis remains in place, swallowing as come coats the inside of his mouth. Ignis is breathing heavy above him, the deliberate rise and fall of his chest apparent even from Noctis’ vantage. He pops off Ignis with a wide lick to the shaft as he rises, collecting the last droplets that spilled over, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, running a hand through is hair, damp at the front with his own saliva.

“Have you?” Ignis asks, breathless as he runs a hand over his chest, as though to clutch his heart.

Noctis shakes his head, haze causing him a delay before, “No, I’m going to, just hold still.”

Ignis ignores the request, rising up with surprising vigor for a man who’s just come not three minutes ago, and Noctis has to catch himself from falling back with his hands as Ignis collides. His mouth is on Noctis’ neck, his chest, all tongue as his hand’s map out the landmarks of his body as he sinks down to his destination.

It’s messy as Ignis’ mouth finds his cock, nose making contact first before licking up it’s length to wrap his lips around him. Noctis can barely breathe, the wind literally knocked clear from his lungs with the force of Ignis’ collision. All he can do is watch as Ignis devours him whole, hollowed cheeks sliding over him.

Ignis’ hair is mostly dry now, mussed and falling in his face, and it’s all Noctis can do to push his bangs out of the way to allow himself a better view as a hand finds his sac, thumb dragging down the middle as he takes Noctis to the hilt.

“Ignis!” Noctis yelps, his voice higher than he was aware it was capable of going as he comes, hard, abdomen constricting as he jerks forward, pulling Ignis’ hair by mistake. He doesn’t seem to notice though, continuing to bob his head, slowing as Noctis rides the wave of his orgasm.

Ignis sits up, a smug, red lipped smile on his face, with small trickle of come on his lip, remedied by the soft sweep of his tongue. Noctis can only stare at him, legs still shaking beneath him from the intensity of his orgasm, trying to process the waves of pleasure echoing through his body.

“Something had to be done,” Ignis says finally, breathing heavily as he smirks in Noctis’ direction. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Noctis blinks, twice, then again, clearing his throat.

“Not at all,” he says, wearing a dumb expression as his brain slowly returns to awareness. “Hold on a minute.”

He gingerly climbs off the bed, dubious about the integrity of his legs, but able to stumble into the bathroom to find a wet washcloth and brush his teeth. The peppermint mouthwash shakes him further from the fog of his release, allowing him steady footsteps on his way back into bed.

Noctis is quiet, able to encircle Ignis in his arms before he notices him through his haze, kissing him, pulling him down until they’re curled around one another.

“Sorry,” he says, after stealing one last kiss, and then one more for good measure. “I needed to do that.”

“Indeed,” Ignis says, slightly dazed. He allows Noctis to wipe themselves off throwing the used cloth onto the towel Ignis had been wearing, before pushing them both onto the floor. Noctis maneuvers them under the covers, pulling Ignis to him, slotting a leg between his thighs.

The fatigue has begun to set in, but neither want to give in. Ignis speaks softly, about nothing in particular, voice lulling in and out, waking himself with kisses to Noctis’ chest above his heart. Noctis plays with Ignis’ hair, which will need to be rewashed to remove the awkward creases and waves in which it dried, gentle teasing all the while.

The night is endless, the world, crumbling around them makes each moment precious, the passing seconds one step closer to their inevitable end. They’ll only get so many more like this one, and Noctis can’t bear to let it go just yet.

For once, Ignis is the first to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I think about this a lot.


End file.
